


Date Night

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [25]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Roger enjoy a baby-free night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“So how many favors do we owe them?” Connie asks as they leave the apartment.

“None yet,” Roger replies. “But I promised we’d give them a night out after their kid is born.”

Connie takes her phone out of her purse and hands it to Roger. “You should keep this, so I can’t text them every five minutes.”

Roger chuckles as he puts her phone in his pocket. “Like your first day back at work?”

“Exactly,” Connie says sheepishly. “Though I was annoyed when you asked Mike to take my phone away.”

“Rory will be fine, baby,” Roger says reassuringly as they finish the short walk from their apartment to the Ritz Carlton, where it’s much easier to catch a cab.

“I’m more worried about Mike and Mark actually,” she admits.

Roger laughs. “They’ll be fine too. Tonight’s just about us.”

For once traffic isn’t too bad and it doesn’t take them too long to get to the restaurant. “This is different than your usual fare,” Connie notes. 

“It’s supposed to be one of the most romantic restaurants in the city,” Roger replies. “Mark looked it up for me so it wouldn’t be in the search history on your computer.”

“One of these days, we’re going to have to get you your own computer,” Connie says, amused. “But thank you for this. We needed something that wasn’t all about the baby.”


End file.
